


The Maiden Voyage

by Normal_Ghost



Series: Colton Fics [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Carbonite, Ex-Rebellion Pilot, F/F, Gen, Post-Rebellion Story, Star Wars RPG, Star Wars: Silence Between Suns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Normal_Ghost/pseuds/Normal_Ghost
Summary: Freshly unfrozen from her 27-year carbonite prison, Colton finds herself the captain of a strangely-familiar new crew.-----Colton is an original character used for two Star Wars RPG campaigns. These fics were written between sessions, and probably won't make a lot of sense to anyone other than the other people that I played with, but I figured that I'd throw them on here, just in case anyone else might get anything out of them. Besides, the world could always use more Colton ;)





	The Maiden Voyage

“So, since you’ve done all the astrogation calculations, I just have to adjust a few~more of these controls, then we can head into hyperspace-- _BAM!_ ” and with that, Colton thrust the hyperdrive lever forwards, shooting the ship into the streaking stars.

She leaned back in her seat confidently, looking at her copilot to see what Oshaarna thought of watching a Rebellion legend in action again.

“Wow, awesome,” she said cheerfully. Colton couldn’t quite tell if she was being facetious or was genuinely impressed. Let’s be real, she was probably impressed as hell--it’s not everyday that you got to see a legend come back to life in front of your eyes. Well, not come back to life, just come back from being gone for a few years. Like, a few decades. Man, she was gone for a long time...

“Anyways!” Colton began, interrupting her own train of thought, “We should be good to go until we reach the whatever death gang, you want to get settled in the main room of the, the--oh man, Delu didn’t say what the ship was named! Nice!” Excitedly, Colton searched through her pockets for her old communicator. 

“Need help with anything?” Oshaarna asked playfully, watching Colton struggle to go through her half-burned jacket, before taking it off and removing an outdated coms unit.

“Blast, all the data’s been wiped,” Colton muttered, tossing her fingers through her hair to show off her now bare shoulders, “I had a great document filled with names I was gonna use when the Rebellion finally gave me my own ship. But since Delu didn’t say what this puppy’s named, I guess it’s up to me to christen it under its new captain. Let’s see if I can remember any--there was the Skywalker, the Sealed Fate, I think one of them might have been like the Emperor's Bane--what do you think Oshaarna?”

“I think the name of the ship’s actually the Wavecutter,” Oshaarna replied.

“Damn it!” Colton swore, “That’s way cooler than any of the other ones I came up with! Ugh, and it works even better because he’s a Selkath.”

“It’s alright, Dad got pretty creative after he left the military.”

“Yeah, well, whatever. Do you want to hear some dirt on your--Delu or not?”

“Sounds great. How about you fix us some drinks and I’ll finish up the calculations for when we actually get into the star system, ok?” With this Colton got up, waved some finger guns at her copilot, and grabbed her jacket off the chair.

She always forgot all the math that went into piloting when you weren’t just _flying_. She supposed she didn’t ever have to think about it when she was piloting with Rex. Rex--damn it, as soon as they were done with the Death Gang and the other “super great pilot” that no one could shut up about, she was getting her droid back. Man if Jack had reprogrammed even a line in that droid she was going to punch him back into grade school. Wait--would he technically be older than her now? Blech, she definitely didn’t want to think about that.

Once she got into the main bay of the Wavecutter, she threw her tattered jacket onto a chair across the room and started scoping the place for something to whip up. After pouring two glasses of straight whiskey, she considered the drinks made and spread out of the couch opposite to the main table.

It seemed surprising that no one else was in the lounge area, but her crewmembers must have settled down after finding spare rooms to call their own. However, the waiting alone was getting on her nerves. She could go back to the cockpit, but Colton figured she didn’t want to come off as clingy. Made that mistake too many times. 

Instead, Colton sauntered down the hall with her drink in her hand. The droids both seemed busy, Danny kind of freaked Colton out on a fundamental level, but it looked like the new nerd was working on something in his room. 

She strolled in, perched next to the doorframe, and looked around to see what Miran had set their room up with; it honestly wasn’t much. It did look like that had some sort of disguise kit next to their toolbox, and what’s this? The hair dye was sitting on the top.

“What color are you doing next?” She asked from the doorway. Miran jerked upright in his seat, obviously not expecting any visitors.

“What?” he asked, mostly confused and a little indignant.

“You’re gonna dye your hair again, right? You left your kit sitting out by your stuff” she said, motioning her drink towards the disguise kit in the corner. Miran sighed, somewhat annoyed, before turning back towards Colton.

“Maybe,” Miran said with a shrug, “Haven’t decided yet. The blue is fine, but was spur of the moment. There might be something better in there.” Colton stroked her chin exaggeratedly, looking the mechanic up and down as she strolled deeper into the room before leaning on the wall opposite to him.

“I think the blue is really fun! Bright colors are always great!” she offered before taking another sip of her drink. She rarely saw other humans color their hair like that, and she really liked the style. Before she joined the Rebellion, Colton had considered dying her hair, before deciding that the style that she liked the best was already her natural color.

“Yeah. The blue is interesting. I’ve never done anything this bright before,” Miran muttered, looking back at his work.

 “It looks really good on you, too!” Colton added as the mechanic looked at her dubiously, but Colton only continued, thoughtfully looking at his hair, “Plus, your blue with my red makes like, a super great combo. Good team dynamic and composition, y’know? Maybe we could get Danny to dye her hair purple…”

Could she convince Danny to dye her hair? Could Colton order her to? That kid looked _way_ too much like Cookie Crumbles for her liking; she was almost exactly like her commander, but like, a hot chick. There was enough shit weirding her out on this mission without having her questioning things like that.

“Like, she probably wouldn’t go for it, because if she’s anything like ‘ _Felix_ ’ she’s probably got a stick all the way up her ass. Is she like Cookie Crumbles? Because she’s like twenty different shades of crazy. Did you even see her on that tank before we left, just beating the shit out of all those pirates. Like, normally that’d be pretty hot but I just really don’t want to have to deal with that. Do you think we could have her transferred, to like another crew in the Rebellion?” Colton looked at Miran expectantly, figuring he probably sees things her way on this, but that guy was completely lost in thought. Figuring he was just mulling it over she raised an eyebrow, hoping he’d share his thoughts.

“Y...yeah. That might be cool,” he replied abruptly, “I, uh...think your red hair is really cool too. I think you pull the bright colors off better though.” She knew he’d see things her way, this kid was pretty cool. Could she really pull off the bright colors? Like, obviously she could pull it off, but maybe it was time for a bit of a change. Then again, maybe she had enough change in her life for right now. 

“Colton!” she could hear Oshaarna call out from the main room; she must be done with the calculations. Not wanting to keep her girl waiting, Colton gave Miran a quick salute before sprinting back into the main room. 

After running down the hallway, Colton slid into the lounge and saw Oshaarna sitting on one of the couches expectantly. Looking around, now S4 was setting himself up in the corner, but he seemed occupied enough. Colton flashed a quick smile as she brought Oshaarna her drink and sat down next to her.

“So--give me the dirt” Oshaarna joked as she grabbed her glass.

“Well, did Delu ever talk about this guy named Ricard?”

 


End file.
